1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of power station technology. It relates to a power station comprising a generator which is driven by a turbine, produces electrical power and outputs to a network via a generator switch. Such power stations are known in a wide range of forms from the prior art. The invention furthermore relates to a method for operation of such a power station.
2. Discussion of Background
As can be seen from the greatly simplified illustration in FIG. 1, the generator 13 which produces electrical power and is driven by a turbine 11 via a shaft 12 is connected, in a power station 10, via a generator switch 14, a transformer 15 and a network switch 16 to a network 17. If serious faults occur in the network 17, the generator 13 is isolated from the network 17 by opening the generator switch 14 immediately downstream of the generator terminals. Such a known fault is, for example, a line short. Normally, a time of up to 300 ms is available for subsequent reconnection, within which the criteria of incorrect angle and incorrect slip can still be tolerated.
If the fault cannot be sorted out or rectified before this time period has elapsed, time-consuming resynchronization of the generator 13 to the network 17 is required, during which the weakened network (other power stations may also have to be resynchronized first of all) may finally collapse. This risk will occur increasingly often in the future, since such networks are increasingly being operated at their capacity limit.